


The Revolutionary From District 12

by PenelopeGrace



Series: Tomione Hunger Games AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, I'm not going to say that this will be short., Magic, fuck me., idk how long this will be, who knows - Freeform, wtf am i doing this to myself again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/PenelopeGrace
Summary: They thought she will submit.Tomione + Hunger Games AU + Magic





	1. I. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second part of the Hunger Games AU. Yes, I can't believe that I'm writing this, but I need to remember there's a second part or else I will never write it. Hahahahahahaha, I'm so doomed. This fanfic is called The Revolutionary from District 12.

_I._

Revolutionaries always began with a whisper. It started with feelings of discontent among the people. One off-handed comment here. . . "We are not treated fairly anymore." Another over there. . . "What are we? We are second-class citizens. Prized lower than their shoes." Then there was the struck realization that the individual was not the only one  _angry_. That there were more everywhere.

Everywhere they looked, they saw injustice.

Perhaps they—the ones in control—saw the unrest. But they ignored it. "It would pass," one would say, unworriedly. "As it always does. Then everything will be back to normal."

But this time was different.

The people were hungry for something. After being beaten down all those years and generations, they were tired of being nothing.

District 6 was where it started. Gabrielle was too well-loved to be missed quietly. And her death. . . was not fair. And it would never be.

But they knew they had to stop it from ever happening again.

If it took the fall of the government to make that happen, then so be it.

They had forgotten that while the elites  _ran_ the government, it was the  _people_  who were the ones who  _allowed_ it. And just as a wife saying no to her marriage, the people could tear apart the agreement to make it anew.

Over 70 years of silence and whispers ended with a bloody revolution.


	2. II. A Day as a Victor

_II._

She couldn't sleep at night anymore. It had been a month since she left the Arena. In three months, the Victor Tour would begin. She was easy during the day, always running around the District, never settling at a single place—never letting her mind wander to  _that place_.

The ring on her right hand became a part of her and a reminder to her every single day.

The days were hers.

She continued to teach the AC12 under the guise of Homework Club. Harry and Neville set up additional lessons on offensive spells. Combat spells. She wrote the curriculum, which was disguised as simple cleaning charms. And of course, she smiled pretty for the cameras and pretended absolutely nothing was amiss, even though the lives of six people were ended by her hands and her new wand didn't quite fit her.

One day, she didn't even throw a fit when Rita Skeeter made a televised phone call to her about the handsome Career from District 2 and asked if anything happened between the two of them. She was surprised by how steady her voice was.

"No, but he was quite easy to see in the dark. A wonderful bed companion really. Didn't even need to curse him for snoring," she said sarcastically. Of course, all the sarcasm flew over Rita's head and fake laughter.

She wanted to strangle that woman. Slowly. Watch her eyes bulge in shock, see the life fade from her eyes, and laugh in her face. Spit on her grave, tear her wand into pieces.

Fuck her.

But the nights weren't hers.

There was no control.

She was twisting and turning beneath her sweaty covers, afraid of what she would see this time at night. She saw the vines twisting her throat, she saw the mutts hunting her, she saw her district partner walking off the platform before the timer stopped.

She never  _saw_  him.


End file.
